Un monde pas fait pour nous
by Les Folles Rieuses
Summary: Deux êtres destinés à être seul et ne pas pouvoir vivre heureux se rencontrent, trouvant un peu de chaleur dans l'autre... Mais ce monde n'est vraiment pas fait pour eux ! [SasuNaru, NaruSasu]


Titre : Un monde pas fait pour nous.  
Auteur : Keyko-san.  
Résumé : Deux êtres destinés à être seul et ne pas pouvoir vivre heureux se rencontrent, trouvant un peu de chaleur dans l'autre... Mais ce monde n'est vraiment pas fait pour eux [SasuNaru, NaruSasu  
Genre : Romance, Tragédie, Yaoi...  
Rating : K+  
Note : Un peu triste je l'admets ' sûrement du au manque de sommeil XD

Bonne Lecture !

Un monde pas fait pour nous :

Ils se battaient, chacun connaissait l'issu de ce combat... Les personnes présentent n'en doutait pas un instant ! Sasuke et Naruto se battraient jusqu'à la mort...

_-Baka... Si je suis partit de ce village c'est pour rejoindre Orochimaru... Je voulais accomplir ma vengeance ! __  
__-Itachi est mort Sasuke... Il est mort suite à une maladie... Tu n'as plus de raison de fuir ! Retourne avec moi ! __  
__-Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas affronter les visages haineux de ces villageois. __  
__-Sasuke ! __  
__-Au revoir... Mon ange !_

Malgré ça Sakura voulu empêcher ça, ne pouvant supporter de perdre ces êtres qui lui étaient chers... Mais Kakashi l'arrêta ! Non... Personne ne devait interférer... C'était pour eux qu'ils faisaient ça !

_-Bonjour Sasuke ! __  
__-Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi Naruto ? __  
__-Je voulais te dire... Je... Shikamaru est devenu Hokage... Jamais je ne réaliserais mon rêve... Personne ne veut d'un monstre comme chef ! __  
__L'Uchiwa s'approcha de lui. __  
__-C'est pour me dire ça que tu m'as cherché ? __  
__-Non... Je t'aime Sasuke... Emmène-moi avec toi ! __  
__-Là où je vais il n'y a pas de place pour un ange pur comme toi ! __  
__Et il partit encore une fois... _

... Mais il avait tort ! Personne ne pouvait resté pur sur une terre aussi noire... Pas même un ange ! Leur épée s'entrechoquait, leur corps se frôlaient...

_Comme cette nuit où ils avaient fusionnés, où ils s'étaient démontrés leur amour pour la première et dernière fois... L'Uchiwa s'était écroulé sur le renard. __  
__-Tu vas partir et encore me laisser seul ? Demanda Naruto. __  
__-Je suis obligé ! __  
__-Reste avec moi ! __  
__Alors il avait approché sa main du visage du blond et avait doucement prononcé : __  
__-Non mon ange, ce monde n'est pas fait pour nous ! _

Comme il avait raison ! Les voilà obligé de se battre, le hors la loi et le prétendu héros ! Dans leur yeux, à cet instant reflet de leur âme se lisait ; Tristesse, détresse, rage, désespoir, résignation et... amour !

_-Naruto, notre amour ne peut exister ici ! __  
__-Alors quittons ce monde et partons pour un autre ! _

Les épées s'enfoncèrent dans le ventre des amants qui la retirèrent aussi tôt... La lâchant sur le sol... Le sang coulait de leur bouche, la vie les quittait, mais ils souriaient ! Oui, il partait vers un monde où ils pouvaient vivre... Mourir pour vivre, ironique n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'était, pour eux, la meilleure solution ! Naruto qui était resté debout s'avança vers Sasuke et le prit dans ses bras, ils tombèrent à genoux pendant que leurs lèvres se scellaient en un ultime baisé d'amour...

_-Je suis sûr que dans le monde où nous iront, on pourra enfin s'aimer ! __  
__-Je l'espère Naruto... Je l'espère ! _

On les incinéra, mettant leur cendre dans un vase, et mettant ces vases sur une armoire, l'un à côté de l'autre... Et ces vases tourmentaient Sakura... Et un jour, elle ne pu se retenir.  
-Kakashi-sensei... Naruto et Sasuke ne sont pas encore libre !  
-Que veux-tu dire Sakura ?  
-Suivez-moi sensei !  
Elle courut vers l'armoire et pris les vases, et en donnant un à Kakashi avant de courir aussi vite que possible tout en haut du mont Hokage.  
-Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce que tu fais Sakura ? Demanda Kakashi.  
-Faites comme moi !  
Et elle renversa le vase, libérant les cendres, Kakashi comprenant fit de même. Les cendres se mêlaient dans le vent, libre et ensemble comme si...  
-Ils font l'amour !  
Kakashi n'ajouta rien. Une larme coula et termina sur le sol, ce fut la seule et unique larme de Sakura pour son premier amour et son meilleur ami !  
-Enfin... Ils sont libre ensemble ! Là où vous êtes soyez heureux... Mes amis !  
Kakashi posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sakura et là haut, tout là haut dans les nuages, se fut bref mais Sakura était certaine de l'avoir vu... Deux visages familiers... Enfin souriant !

Fin. 

Bon heuuu... Moi je prévois toujours un paquet de mouchoirs sur mon bureau... Et vous ?


End file.
